


Living The Lie

by BadassBAP



Category: NXT, WWE
Genre: M/M, adam cole is a jackass here, bobby and kyle are johnny's only friends in the asylum, kassius ohno is johnny's real best friend, side ambrollins - Freeform, there is a twist, tommaso is cold yet with heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassBAP/pseuds/BadassBAP
Summary: Johnny is accused of paranoia and is locked up in an asylum. There he meets Tommaso, his doctor & an even bigger change comes in his life (I'm not good in summaries)





	Living The Lie

Johnny wasn't crazy. 

He was shouting as two huge muscled doctors where taking him from his house. His father was hugging his stepmother, pretending to be hurt, even though he was the cause of it. Johnny doesn't remember much as the man put the vaccine on the vein on his neck. 

He abruptly opened his eyes. All quiet, white walls surrounding him. He sat, realizing he was on a bed in the middle of the room. That moment the door opened and a long black haired guy walked in. He had a good smirk on his face, as he was holding papers close to his body "Hello Johnny, I'm Seth Rollins. A doctor in Ambrose Asylum. How are you feeling?!". Johnny was looking at him with frowned eyebrows in confusion, wide eyes and slightly open mouth "I-I'm fine...I guess", the other's smirk grew more "I'm glad. You're probably hungry, so I'm gonna bring you food until we decide who will be your doctor" with that he walked out, leaving Johnny both confused and scared.

Suddenly, from a small open someone put a silver tray on the floor. Johnny didn't dare to approach, but when he realized the person was a doctor and his belly was making loud hunger sounds. He started eating it, even though it looked and smelled disgusting. 

Hours passed and Johnny almost fell asleep. The heavy door opened once again, this time two enormous security guys walked in. They grabbed his arms, making him get up. Johnny quickly looked at the names "Roman" and the other was "Roderick". They walked him down the old white hallway, Johnny had to admit that he was scared. There were echoes of moans of pain, some bangings on the walls and some whisper singing.

He couldn't do much things as the two men took him in a room. His eyes widened as he saw a brown haired man had slightly leaned a giggling blond guy over the table. Roman looked fed up over Roderick as he cleared his throat making the other two stop.

Johnny's eyes fell on their names, Trent & Tyler. That moment Roderick spoke "He's new here. Seth told us to bring him to you so you'll find him a doctor". Trent curled his moustache "Oh alright. We will look it up. You can go" said in a serious tone.

When the two men left, Tyler smiled fully without showing his teeth "You may sit. Who are you?", Johnny did as he was told "I-I...I'm...", Trent chuckled "Relax. I don't know what you've been through, but we just want to help" he smirked calmly. The patient relaxed a bit "I'm...I'm Johnny Gargano", the blond started searching his file, while the other doctor touching him fully with his body. Johnny blinked many times as he turned his head on side, feeling uncomfortable.

Tyler took the file in his hand "Ah! Found it!" they opened it, both of the doctors eyes widened, immediately falling on Johnny who looked nervous. That moment the door opened and Seth came in "Hey boys! Sorry for being late, I had a job with Dean", Trent popped his eyebrows and said "Whatever. Come and see something". 

Seth had the same confused reaction like the other two, Tyler looked at the patient "He doesn't look like he has Paranoia...", Seth abruptly spoke "Hey! Never say the illness to the patient. He shouldn't know" he sounded angry making Tyler bow his head and apologize. That moment the door opened catching everyone's attention.

It was a bald cold looking man with beard. The man's eyes fell on Johnny who looked intimidated and looked down. Seth spoke "Tommaso, we're looking for a doctor for Johnny Gargano", Tommaso looked at Johnny again, who was now looking at him with the same look as before. He took the file reading it "Paranoia?..." he looked at the other with frowned eyebrows "...let me examine him" with that he leaded him in another room.

He sat him in a small steel table, sitting in front of him "Why are you here, Johnny", the younger stuttered but managed to answer "I'm not sick...my father...he did it on purpose...he...", the other cut him off "Look here Johnny. The report says you attacked him and when he fell unconscious you tried to choke your stepmother. Is it true?", the other shook his head "No...it's all..." he tried to take a deep breath, but the doctor spoke "I'll take care of you, Johnny" he pressed a button under the table bringing the two security guys inside "No. I'm not crazy, really! Let me go" he tried to free himself but couldn't.

Suddenly, Tommaso stabbed a vaccine in his neck "Everything will be fine, Johnny", the patient shot him an angry look before his vision went black.

He could hear the clock ticking yet everything was still dark. He shuddered as cold hit his body making him open his eyes widely. He was in a full white room, naked, while Tommaso was standing next to him checking his papers. Johnny abruptly sat, covering himself with the bed sheet.

The abrupt action caught the doctor's attention "Johnny, you woke up?! Don't worry, I had to examine your body, but I didn't touch you", the younger searched for something to wear, but there was only a straitjacket. Johnny shot the other an angry look, instead the other was looking down at him coldly. The doctor said simply "Wear it", his younger had no other choice. He wore, while Tommaso stood behind him tying it "I'll let your hands free, so don't try to escape, hmm?!" he looked at the patient, who looked insecure.

Many hours passed. Johnny felt like really losing his mind, he stood under the camera, trying to look within it. He sat on the bed, burying his face in his hands, choked whimpers were leaving his mouth.

All of sudden, a loud beep sound was heard, automatically opening the door "All patient go in the cafeteria" was heard from the loud speakers. Johnny slowly went out of the room, seeing all patient head somewhere. He started following them "Be quiet" heard from a doctor, he was handsome with a small smirk, the patient's eyes fell on his name 'Adam Cole'.

As he went in the cafeteria, he copied everyone's actions. He took a tray, waiting it the row for his turn. He accidentally bumped on the guy in front of him "Oh sorry..." his words faded as the guy in front of him was much taller, down long mohican and full of tattoos. The man kept the same angry, only turning forward again.

It was almost his turn, so he looked at the two cooks. The one was shorter than the other and looked friendlier, it was Ricochet, while the other looked more arrogant, it was Velveteen Dream. The younger stopped complaining "Oh Aleister. Come on sweetie" he said to the scary guy in front of him. Johnny wanted to laugh at his mood change but held himself as it was his turn. Ricochet smiled "Hello..." he let the expired smelly food on the plate "...enjoy" the cook's smiled became awkward as he saw the disgusted look on Johnny's face.

The patient started walking away when someone pushed him with his shoulder, he turned to look. He freaked out when he saw a long haired guy with wide eyes and some of his front teeth missing.

He quickly found an empty spot, eating quickly because he hadn't eaten almost a day. Two sat next to him, having him between them "Hello, I'm Bobby Fish and he's Kyle O'Reilly. Who're you?", the other cleared his mouth "I'm Johnny...", Kyle mumbled "Oh weirdo...", but Bobby quickly replied "Don't be mean, Kyle", the other looked on the side "Whatever...". Bobby shook his head for a moment "Why are you in here?". 

Johnny swallowed the food in his mouth "None of your business...", the older raised his eyebrows "Alright alright, don't get mad...hey Johnny, wanna know things?". This caught his attention "Yeah...", Bobby giggled evily "So, this is Aleister, he's silent and always stays in his place, don't mess with him...", before he could continue Johnny asked "Who's this guy?!" he motioned his head towards the guy that pushed him. The other raised his eyebrows, while he and Kyle spoke together "Oh! The Briscoes..." Bobby continued "The long haired guy is Mark and his brother is Jay. Don't mess with them, they're too crazy".

That moment the double cafeteria doors banged open "How are you my boys?", it was a crazy looking guy with a leather jacket and blue jeans. Some of the patients, along Bobby and Kyle, greeted him back "That's Dean Ambrose. The owner of the asylum" said Bobby "Seth Rollins, the doctor, is his boyfriend" with that he winked at him.

Tommaso walked in "Break's over! Go to your chambers. Now!" everyone was too intimidated, so they just followed his words. Johnny passed next to him, feeling Tommaso's piercing eyes on him. He looked at him, but Adam caught his attention "You're gonna have fun, huh new boy" with that he released an annoying little laugh. Johnny's eyes widened for a quick moment as he bowed his head in defeat and went back at his chamber.

Johnny was sitting on the bed, absorbed looking at the digital clock high on the white wall. It was night, around 22:30, memories started running in his head. He remembered how happy he used to be when his mother was alive. Everything seemed like a fairytale, he was rich, loved, treated with respect, protected. What more could he ask for. Then, his mother died in a terrible accident and everything changed. He realized his father never loved them, he quickly replaced his mother, he ignored Johnny's existence, he spent most of his money to his new lover. And when Johnny thought nothing would get worse, his father locked him up in an asylum.

The door had opened but he was too lost in his thoughts to even understand it. He came back at his senses after some finger clicks in front of his face. It was Tommaso "I would ask how you feeling, but...I took my answer", Johnny ignored his words and spoke "When can I leave this place?". Tommaso raised his eyebrows "Well, you just came, but you can leave only when you show us you're a better and a sane person", Johnny exhaled through his nose "I didn't do anything..." his voice was weak, temping Tommaso.

The doctor cleared his throat "The report says differently..." he couldn't continue because Johnny almost screamed "It's fake. I did nothing!", the doctor shook his head "This...this is the behavior we gotta change, hmm Johnny boy". He took out a vaccine "Now stay still", instead Johnny started moving "I'm not crazy! Let me out! It's false accusations! I did nothing". Quickly the two security guys came in holding him still. Johnny was screaming, trying to let himself free "Let me go!", but he was quickly stabbed with the vaccine in his neck. He immediately felt weaker, like he couldn't speak, he only released small sounds, his vision fading and blurry. He heard footsteps heading out and then he totally blacked out.

It felt like hours when his body was being rocked, still under the medicine he opened his eyes weakly, seeing Tommaso on him. He first couldn't understand, because his body was numbed, but he soon noticed that both of them were naked. He whined, as tears started falling from his eyes, he now heard the creaky bed sounds. Tommaso buried his face on the crook of his neck, kissing and licking it, making Johnny feel even more disgusted. He realized that the doctor increased his pace, knowing that the end was close. Some more thrusts and felt the other releasing inside him, his heavy hot breath hitting his neck and again his vision went blurry. 

He blacked out. 

He opened his eyes, scanning the room, his eyes fell on the clock, 09:00. This time he was alone 'Was it a nightmare?' he thought. He tried to sit, but abrupt pain hit his lower back "Ah!" he let out a sound of pain. The loud beep was heard again, making Johnny jump on his spot "All patient of section 2 go to the shower room". 

Adam walked in "Quickly. Go for a shower". Johnny looked at him, quickly turning his eyes down. Adam laughed "What is it? Did you get the d?!" he laughed again, clapping his hands for a moment "Try to stand up and go to the shower". Johnny obeyed and started slowly following the other patients to the shower room.

Unfortunately, they all had to shower together "Hey little friend" said Bobby cheerfully, Johnny nodded with wide lost eyes, he was too scared to take off his clothes, afraid they will laugh at him. They soon all got naked, so did Johnny, he turned the handle, shutting his eyes as he wished his shame would wash away. 

Abruptly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, he trembled under the touch, even if he saw it was Bobby with Kyle next to him looking at him in sadness "Are you alright?" asked the older concerned. Johnny wanted to scream, to cry out loud, he wanted to say that he's not fine, instead he faked a small quick smile "I'm fine" he turned towards the wall in front of him.

Kyle sniffed "Don't need to be ashamed. These type of things happen in here" said it like it was something normal. Johnny tightened his weak fists, shutting his eyes even more as he tried to bury the pain inside him.

They soon headed all in their chambers again, Johnny too scared to see his doctor. He was intensely staring at the clock, not wanting time to pass for Tommaso to come in.

The sound of the door opening made him close his eyes for a moment "How are you today?" asked the other casually. His voice brought goosebumps on the younger, how could he be so cruel and act like nothing happened? His voice barely came out "I'm fine...", the doctor noted it "Good". He continued asking him questions and doing his job.

After 20 minutes, he started walking out, but the patient couldn't hold it "Why? Why did you do this to me?", Tommaso exhaled heavily turning to look at him "You're too naive, Johnny. The big fish always eats the smaller ones" with that he walked out. The younger couldn't hold it any longer, he hugged his knees burying his face between them as he let tears fall.

It was night, but Johnny hadn't eaten the whole day, he tried to sleep as he tried to bear his hunger. That moment the door opened catching his attention, it was Tommaso. He had a different look on his face, mysterious, cold and something he wasn't sure about. The man stood close to the bed, his voice cold and monotone "Stand up and take your clothes off", the patient's eyes widened, he started trembling in fear. This didn't stop Tommaso, his voice expressing anger "I said stand up and take your clothes off", Johnny gulped, slowly following the man's orders.

He started taking off his patient dress, not daring to look up at his doctor's piercing eyes. When the dress fell on the floor, he hesitantly looked up, seeing Tommaso coming closer. He hugged his waist, as he buried his face on the crook of his neck. Johnny shut his eyes, knowing what's gonna follow

"From the first time I saw you I knew...you completed me. We clicked. I could understand" with that he looked at the younger's scared eyes. Johnny didn't dare to react, which made Tommaso chuckle "Don't worry Johnny, I'm gonna treat you just fine" with that he did a deep giggle, making the younger gently lay on the bed.

In a matter of seconds, Tommaso took of his own clothes, laying between his legs, he caressed Johnny's cheek with the back of his fingers "You're mine" with that he got inside him, making the younger release a choked loud cry. Yet this didn't affect Tommaso, he started hitting deep inside him, slowly increasing his pace.

Johnny dug his nails on the man's muscled shoulders "Stop it" said painfully through his teeth as a tear fell from his eye. Tommaso didn't accept it, he harshly placed his palm on the other's mouth, thrusting in him faster. He knew he was reaching his limits, so he buried his face on the other's neck, letting out his hot breaths, making the younger shut his eyes as he knew what was next.

Soon, Tommaso filled him fully, while Johnny's eyes were ready to pop out. He froze, getting lost in his thoughts that never stopped coming. Tommaso was already dressed, quickly making him wear the patient dress again "Rest Johnny" with that he placed his vaccine on the younger's veins making him fall asleep.

Next day, Johnny woke up facing the ceiling, he was a wreck. 

What worse could happen?

He sat on the bed ignoring the pain on his hips, his eyes shot open when he saw his mum standing in the corner of the room. She approached him with a calm smirk "I love you, my Johnny..." she caressed his cheek with her palm "...never forget that I'm on your side no matter what". Johnny's eyes got teary, his lower lip trembling "Mum...I miss you" with that tears fell, as he bowed his head.

He hadn't noticed Tommaso in the room "Ehm...Johnny", the other weakly tightened his fists, looking up at the doctor "Let me out. You know that I'm not crazy! You know that I don't have paranoia! Let me out!" he was getting out of control. Tommaso stepped back, as the patient stood up approaching him "Johnny stay calm. Stay calm" he tried warn him, but the other was only getting closer. He pressed the button allowing the security guys to walk in. The two put him down, while the doctor release the medicine inside the younger.

His eyes abruptly opened, he immediately sat on the bed, seeing Tommaso writing something "You woke up?" said the doctor calmly without even looking. Johnny shakily exhaled "Tommaso..." this made the older look at him "...you know that I'm not crazy. Let me out" his voice showing how calm he was at the right moment. The older turned his body fully towards him "You know that you went crazy just some hours before, right?!", Johnny stood up, approaching him "Here we go again" said the doctor in irony.

The patient slightly smirked, standing in front of him "Tommaso, you know that I'm not crazy. You know that well..." he placed his palm on the other's cheek, bringing their faces closer "...let me go". Tommaso exhaled heavily through his nose "I can't...I...I don't wanna lose you, Johnny", the younger abruptly spoke "No, no. You're not gonna lose me. Let me out and we're going to stay together". Tommaso shook his head "I don't trus-...", that moment Johnny kissed him fully, holding the back of his head, deepening the kiss. 

When they broke, they touched foreheads, trying to catch their breaths "Trust me. Please", Tommaso shut his eyes, nodding. He knew Johnny wouldn't come back at him, but he could understand that they set him up.

Tommaso changed the discharge date, Trent looked at the paper then at him "Are you sure, mate?", Tommaso looked at him blankly "I know what I'm doing, Trent. You keep an eye on your business" with that he motioned his head towards Tyler, who was ready to come in.

It was 7 in the morning, when Johnny felt a hand shaking his chest, he almost jumped on his spot "You're free to go. Quickly" the younger saw his clothes on the end of the bed. In a matter of seconds he was dressed, Tommaso walked him from the back door, so no one would notice. It was the forest side "I changed your discharge date, but I don't want anyone to notice, so leave silently and quickly". Johnny nodded, he turned his back to leave, but quickly turned again to face the older "Thank you...Tommaso" with that he left.

He didn't want to go home, he knew his father and stepmother would be there, so one person came in his mind. Kassius, his best friend. He rang his door bell, trying to calm his heavy breathing. The door opened and the clueless look on Kassius' face became a shocked one "Johnny...?", the other looked at him with pleading eyes "Can I come in?" with no second thinking his friend let him in.

Johnny showered first, while Kassius ordered pizzas. Then, they sat on the living room, silently eating as the cold rain hit the window "I thought you would be locked years in there..." said the older in a monotone unsure tone. Tears gathered in Johnny's eyes "I...this is a long story, Kassius..." he sniffed, trying to hold his tears back "...I want revenge from my father".

The older exhaled "The thema should be forgotten first, Johnny. You have to leave. Go to another town, I'll give you the money", the younger shook his head "No..." he looked his friend in the eyes with determination "...I'll take my revenge and then I'll leave really soon".

The following days, Johnny made Kassius only search for his father's program , while he made a perfect plan. Kassius didn't know his friend's plan, he just knew that he was falsely locked in the asylum, so he would do anything to help him.

When he was done, he looked at the weather and luckily it would be rainy all the following days. It was evening and the rain had just started, Johnny was standing at the window, lost in his thoughts. Kassius put his hand on his shoulder "Are you sure about this?", the younger only turned his head to look at him "...it's about time" with that they hugged.

Johnny put on a face mask and a hoodie, trying not to be noticed by anyone. He waited out of his father's mansion, knowing that he and his wife will leave the house around 20:00, he felt disgusted as he watched their happy view.

Not waiting any longer, the two came out laughing, heading in their car. Before they could enter, Johnny placed a big knife on his father's back "Don't move..." commanded the younger. The man said in shock "Johnny...", his son only chuckled "You thought I would get locked in there and one day I would die. Maybe your time came earlier...dad". He tied his father's hands, making him sit on the back, the same did to his stepmother.

He then started driving them far away, somewhere there was only road and big dark trees. He frowned his lips "This is for everything you did" with that he stopped the car in front of a long cliff. He stabbed them a certain hypnotic drug, which contained much alcohol, yet made them feel weak and dizzy. He untied them, putting them on the driver's seat and his lover next to him. He wanted to make it look like they were drunk. 

He started making the car begin, but that moment the father put his hand on his cheek "I love you, my Johnny", the younger frowned his face in anger mixed with disgust "You never did" with that he began the car. He watched as the car fell off the cliff and both of them probably crushed to death.

A tear started falling from his eye, but he quickly wiped it, leaving the place. There was no turning back. 

Next day, he made Kassius call the asylum "Hello Ambrose Asylum. How may I help you?", Johnny understood Tyler's voice, so he mumbled to his friend to ask for his doctor "I wanna talk to Mr. Tommaso Ciampa", the other replied "Oh, alright. Give me a moment please".

He didn't wait for long "Hello, you asked for me", that moment Johnny took the phone. He opened his mouth to talk, but words didn't come out "Hello?" asked the doctor again, Johnny swallowed hard "Tommaso...where can we meet?". He could feel the other's long shocked pause, he heard him clear his throat "Come at 21:00, I'm finishing my work. And yeah...come from the door I showed you" with that he hang up. Kassius understood the younger's happiness, only making him shake his head.

Johnny did as he was told, he went from the back door, waiting for Tommaso to come out. Not long after the door opened and the male was revealed. He looked around him, before Johnny stepping out of the tree he was hiding. The older didn't say anything or not even approaching, he just started walking towards his car, while the younger followed.

They both got in the car, they stayed still and silent for a moment "I didn't expect you to come" spoke Tommaso honestly. The younger exhaled through his nose "I'm a man of my promise", this made the older chuckle, falling back on his seat "I heard about your father and stepmother's death" he turned his head to look at him.

Johnny stayed silent, looking at the rain drops out of his window "And what about it?" his voice silent, but Tommaso shrugged "Just wanted to know, but I took my answer" with that he drove home away. 

Months passed, Johnny and Tommaso started to know each other better. The younger told him that he was his first, so he wanted to try and as both saw, they matched a lot.

Not long after, they were both sitting on the couch when Johnny received a call from his father's lawyer "Hello Johnny. Your father left a heir and I want you to come over, so we can talk about it", the younger stayed silent, but quickly arranged to go now. 

He went along with his boyfriend, meeting the lawyer. The man smiled to Tommaso introducing himself "I'm Kenny Omega, it's nice to meet you". They spoke for hours, but Johnny frowned his eyebrow "I didn't know he cared about me", Kenny pressed his lips together "See Johnny, your father wasn't a bad person. He used to tell me that you always overreact..." he was immediately cut off by Johnny "I don't care about him. I don't want anything from this man" with that he stood up to leave, ignoring the family friend's calls. 

Before Tommaso following the younger, he turned to look at him "Give me the keys for his father's mansion and I'll take care of Johnny", Kenny nodded agreeing to the other's offer.Tommaso didn't talk to his younger about it, not wanting to make him mad.

It was late in the night when Johnny sat on his lap, passing his hands fully on the other's revealed torso "Tommaso..." he said the name like a moan "...I want you". The older didn't need to be told twice, he turned their position, attacking the younger's neck, as he started undressing the less pajamas they were wearing. He quickly prepared him, not losing more time to get inside him.

Johnny arched his back not caring how rough his older was, he needed his touch. Tommaso started in steady deep pace, making the younger close his eyes as he kept leaving scratches on his chest. Then, Johnny placed his hand on the older's nape "I wanna be on top" Tommaso chuckled, teasing the younger. While Johnny let a small whine "I wanna be on top" with that Tommaso changed their positions once again.

He didn't expect him to be good, but he was completely wrong. Johnny was riding him fast, quickly driving him and his own self to the limits. Tommaso run his hands on the other's body, letting them rest on his boyfriend's soft thigh "Ah Johnny...", the younger called his name as they both finished at the same time. 

They cleaned themselves, as they laid on the bed in each other's hug "Babe..." Tommaso found his chance "...really now, don't you want to know what your father left you?!", Johnny exhaled, sitting sidely "I don't want anything from him". Tommaso also sat "Don't be like this, baby. Let's go and see tomorrow, if you don't like it we won't go there again and I'll own you a favor, hmm?!" he cupped his face as he kept eye contact. The younger licked his lips "A favor?! Alright. I'm in only for you" with that Tommaso kissed him, as they slept in each other's arms.

They went to the mansion early in the morning, Tommaso looked around the place "Wow, Johnny boy is rich", the younger chuckled "Don't tease me and...Johnny boy?! I like that", his boyfriend chuckled as they both separated looking the house better.

Johnny was probably at his father's office, while Tommaso looked at his parents room. He took some papers that were obviously written from his mother. She was saying some weird stuff Johnny use to do and that if she dies she wished her family would continue their lives. He read some letters from his dad showing how much he loved his son, even if he started acting more aggressive and cruel after his mother's passing.

There was also a camera, he frowned his eyebrows pressing the start button. They were many family tapes, that made Tommaso understand how different Johnny was. The last video had the title 'Never open', which made Tommaso wanna know more. He pressed the play button, seeing the whole situation before the man called the police. 

He was right.

Johnny indeed attacked them, hitting his father as he tried to stab a scissor on his thoat, but the stepmother tried to stop him. That moment Johnny wrapped his hands tightly around her neck as he tried to choke her "Tommaso..." he could hear Johnny sweet voice from downstairs. He quickly closed the video, hiding the camera in his coat pocket "I'm coming" he responded as he tried to sound calm. The younger had a small smile "I decided to sell it. This house only brings me sad and bad memories", Tommaso raised his eyebrows "I see...so, let's go" the younger smiled widely as he passed his arm around the older's waist.

Tommaso was a psychiatrist, he knew he could make Johnny healthy again and he was willing to. On the other hand, Johnny was now really happy as he tried to get over his past, mostly with Tommaso's help.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
